


The Twin Tails of Spyro & Eclipse

by RYIANNE



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort/Angst, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYIANNE/pseuds/RYIANNE
Summary: Eclipse born during the full moon was gifted with extraordinary powers. In time she will uncover them along with her fraternal twin brother, Spyro. Their journey is rough and is filled to the brim with chaos, but the twins wouldn't have it any other way. Join this odd bunch in their adventure to discover what it truly means to be ... Legendary.
Relationships: Cynder & Spyro the Dragon, Sparx & Spyro the Dragon, Spyro & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by Snicker Toodles who was responsible for making the masterpiece that is The Legend of Crystal: New Beginnings. Their fanfic is so good that I keep going back to read them for another four times. I'm telling you if you never heard of their fanfic please go check it out. 

"Spyro, would you please tell our sister to spit Glitch out of her mouth before she accidentally swallows him", Sparx says to his adopted brother. The young purple dragon rolls his eyes at his older brother but complies with his wish. 

Not even a few feet from reaching his little sister, she gives Spyro a taunting shake of her spiked black tail all the while keeping her sibling captive in her mouth. Sparx getting fed up with her antics gives her a piece of his mind. "Eclipse, you better spit him out or I'll tell mom!!" 

Eclipse being defiant as ever stands up tall with a serious expression on her face. It was as if she was daring her older brother to call their mother. 

"Call me for what?", a familiar voice asked the odd siblings. 

All three siblings heads snap towards the sound of the voice. Their expressions were mostly shocked, but the oldest looked almost pleased with himself. I mean who wouldn't? The person he was looking for showed up right on time. 

"Mom, tell Eclipse to get Glitch out of her mouth!!" 

The brownish-red dragonfly, Nina, turns to her daughter with a disapproving look on her face.

"Let him go."

With only a groan of protest she obeys. A loud 'blah' resonated around the swamp and out popped an orange dragonfly with blue socks who looks quite dazzled. A few seconds go by when he snaps out of his confused state and focuses his bright green eyes on his family members. 

"New record, sis!! Let's try that again. I bet I can stay in your mouth for eight minutes instead of five!" 

"Glitch, honey we talked about this." 

"I know mum, but it's so much fun. Freckles and I - " 

"Whaddaya mean it was fun!? What if somethin' were ta happen ta ya!?" 

"Cool it, Sparky! Glitch and I have been doing this ever since we were three. Besides nothing ever happened so what makes you think anything bad will happen now?" 

"Hmmm ... I dunno maybe it's because you are reckless and extremely stubborn!!" 

"[Grrrrrrrr](https://youtu.be/fq9IGosuXFU)!!" 

"What are you going to do, runt? Attack me? I dare you." 

Never the one to back down from a challenge she lowers her body to the ground with her hindquarters up in the air preparing to pounce on the yellow bug she calls brother. However, she was thrown off course when something got a hold of her tail. Irritated she lets out a huff but doesn't try to get out of the tight hold on her tail. Instead, she bears her sharp fangs at the cocky little fly gloating from his place above her head. Eventually, the grip on her tail loosens. 

"Calm down. It's getting late we should be heading back. Right, mom?", the maturest out of the group asks.

The dragonfly in question agrees with Spyro and tells her children that it's almost past their curfew. One by one the siblings follow their mom to their home without knowing that the youngest decided to stay behind. When all of her siblings were out of sight the young black drakaina (the name for female a dragon) sits down on her haunches with her head hung low. She stays like that for a few minutes before looking up into the night sky. Her misty [moon-like eyes ](https://images.app.goo.gl/oWbki3VutY4aHMBe8)pierce the night sky with such force you would think that she was angry at the sky itself.

"Was I always the odd one out, Moon? ... Yeah, I probably was. *sigh* I better catch up with the fam. I'll talk to you later, Moony". 

Getting up she begins to make the trek back when she catches a glimpse of something gold on the forest ground. Confused she slowly approaches the foreign object and sees that it's a pendant with a [dragon](https://images.app.goo.gl/xYbPHQKe7QYnWLMZ9) on it. Not sure what to do with it she picks it up and maneuvers it onto her neck. Eclipse admires her newfound treasure for a few minutes before she snaps out of her trance and runs as fast as she can to meet up with her family. 

\- - - - - - 

_How did these two dragons find their way into the swamp well that's a long story. So, sit tight and let me tell you how it all started._

\- - - - - - 

It was the Year of the Dragon and the [guardians](https://images.app.goo.gl/F1kBHHFWwh2anetY8) were tasked with keeping an eye out for all of the dragon eggs. However, there was an egg that is more important than the rest. You see one of these eggs holds a dragon that will save the whole celestial race from the Dark Master, Maelfor. [Ignitus](http://images.app.goo.gl/ny9EANEDhBXCHnQS8), the fire dragon, done with his rounds on taking care of the eggs made his way over to the water hole for some time to relax. Only five minutes passed when the sound of thunder wakes him from his slumber. 

"Great new, wonderful news, splendid even!! The prophecy has come through!! Hurry we must go to the temple!!", the infamous fast-talking [Volteer](https://images.app.goo.gl/Y9Yg9yWdGPEtUnux6) exclaims from his place in the sky hovering above his fellow guardian. Confused but also ecstatic about the news the mighty dragon of fire quickly stretches his sore limbs before joining his comrade in flight. As soon as he was airborne both creatures of elements race towards the temple. Now, the temple is older than time itself, however, it was built on a strong foundation making it able to endure the hardship of mother nature herself. 

"Volteer what makes you think the prophecy has come through?" 

"Just you wait and see. It is going to make you astounded, bewildered, flabbergasted, dumbstruck, perplexed, and not to mention gobsmacked". 

Laughing lightly at his old friend's antics they begin to descend towards the awaiting open doors that are full of thousands upon thousands of offspring. Ignitus looks around and couldn't help but admire the[ glossy white scaled dragon egg ](https://images.app.goo.gl/EnTCJyJJb8junYG97)that his late-mate, Makani, gave to him before she died. It was a terrible day that no one will speak of because it brings too much pain. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he goes to address Volteer when he saw it. The prophesied purple egg that will save their world. Fearing his eyes were playing tricks on him he slowly approaches the egg. Taken in its appearance he sees that there are tiny black dots littered across one side of the egg. 

"It's a beaut ain't it? I knew from the moment I laid eyes on it was the one. I mean it had to be seeing as how it is the only purple egg in this sanctuary". 

"Indeed". 

The two celestial beings stand guard over the defenseless eggs that are bound to hatch at any given moment. Pride flashed in both of their eyes as they think about the legacy that will be passed down to the next generation. The generation that is going to restore the dragon name. All was calm until the sound of anarchy was let loose into the air. The apes were coming. Panicked and frightened both guardians think of a way to save the prophesied egg. They knew it seemed selfish to put one egg above the rest, but if saving this egg is the only way to defeat Maelfor then so be it. 

"Volteer you must take the egg somewhere where the apes will never find it!!", Ignitus shouts to his friend ushering him out of the sanctuary.

"What will you do?"

Turning to face his comrade he saw his answer the moment he locked eyes with his fellow dragon. Letting out a shaky breath of air, Volteer gently picks up the purple egg with his right hand tucking it close to his body. With one last glance at Ignitus, he runs. 

He runs ignoring the screams of pain from his kin. His job is to keep this egg safe, once that's done he will be able to help them. Scanning the area for any safe places he spots one. Making sure no one was following him he makes his way over to the river. The waves were oddly calm tonight. Maybe the ancestors were working double time today. 

"What to do? What to do? What to do? WHAT DO I DO!?", the panicked electric dragon shouts. 

The shout alerts a nearby ape of his presence, but Volteer to caught up in his dilemma fails to notice the newcomer. Nevertheless, because of his panicked state, his tail blade destroys a decaying mushroom. The top came clean off and flew into the river. A hoot snaps the beast of lighting out of his trance. Startled he accidentally throws the egg towards the river. Luckily, the blue mushroom top caught it just in time. 

"Be safe little dragon and may the ancestors look after you". That was the last thing the fast-talking dragon said before the ape from before knocked him out when he wasn't paying attention. 

As for Ignitus he took his egg and fled from his home never looking back. He promised Makani that he would keep their baby safe and that is exactly what he was doing _._ In three hours he found a nice [cave](https://images.app.goo.gl/G2SeWWxuxdiqgk5b8) that will keep them safe from the apes. With only one last look towards the sky, he sends a prayer to the prophesied egg then promptly enters the cave with a swish of his tail. 

* * * * 

_And that my friends, is how that purple dragon egg made it safely to the swamp. If it wasn't for the ancestors or luck who knows what would have happened to it. Nothing good that's what. Hmmm? Oh, right I have to tell you about the egg now, don't I? Alright, it's storytime ... again._

* * * * 

It was night by the time the egg made it to the swamps. It if wasn't for the strong wave that pushed it onto dry land it would still be afloat. Just then two adult dragonflies along with their two nymphs flew in. The sight of the egg makes both the blue and reddish-brown dragonfly stop dead in their tracks. While their kids decided to slowly approach the egg. 

"Sparx, Glitch get back here", their mother tells her children. 

Sparx, the oldest by an hour, beckoned his little brother to follow his lead. So, ignoring their mother's warning the brothers approach the egg. When they were only two feet away from touching the egg it decided to move. Shocked, both dragonflies zoom over to their parents. All four dragonflies don't move a muscle afraid the scene before them would disappear at any given moment. 

Cracks upon cracks appeared on the egg. The being inside of it was restless not even stopping to gather up strength. It was like there was more than one thing in there trying to break free. With one last loud **CRACK** _ **,**_ the egg breaks and out popped two baby dragons. What truly shocked the family was the fact that even though the dragons were in the same egg they looked completely different from one another. The one that came out first was purple with a golden underbelly. He has two curved horns on his head along with five gold spikes going from his head to his neck. His wings were also golden yellow. For his tail, there was a sharp golden blade. Then we have the other one.

She - her body is slimmer than that of her brother - is an all-black dragon with a grey underbelly. The [wings](https://images.app.goo.gl/bFpzYoZ2djJjV6gF9) were bat-like at most. Her horns were curved like her brother's but they were thinner and silver. She has three big white dots on each of her cheeks, giving her a freckle-like look. Unlike her brother, she didn't have a tail blade instead she has three long spikes protruding from the tip of her tail. The most astounding thing about her were her eyes. Man, her eyes were a replica of the moon that was shining down upon them at this very moment. Nina and Flash believed the girl to be blind until she locked eyes with both of them and smiled. Fangs and all.

"Okay, what should we do with them? We can't just leave them here, Flash". 

"Well, let's just take them in for now and see if their parents come back". 

Nina gives her husband a disbelieving look. What parents leave their egg unattended like this? She was going to voice her complaint when the sight before her causes a distraction. Both dragons were playing with her sons. The girl got on her hind-legs waving her paws in the air trying to catch Glitch. But, that wasn't what made her distracted it was the fact that the mighty beasts were careful with their movements. It was like they knew that they should be mindful of their strength. At that moment Nina knew what she had to do. She was going to raise both of them alongside her nymphs. So, with those thoughts in mind, she ushers them to follow her. 

"Nina, we will keep them until their parents come back", Flash says sternly. Nina rolls her eyes knowing there is no point in arguing with him, but deep down she knew no one was coming for her babies. Yes, she called them her babies. 

"Mama, Starry-eyes is pretty quick on her feet. She almost caught me five times ... in a row!!", Glitch exclaims. Both parents couldn't help but smile at their son who is enjoying his time playing with his new sister. Suddenly Flash had an epiphany. 

"What should we name them?", he asks his mate. Before Nina could answer her oldest son beat her to the punch. "Why don't we call the purple one Spyro and the smaller one Luna?" 

"Noooo, Starry-eyes should be called Eclipse!!" 

"Why?" 

"I dunno it just seems right". 

As if sensing they were talking about her she raised her head in their direction. Completely ignoring her brother who is swatting at her tail. She smacks him upside his head releasing a small hiss. In retaliation, he hisses back at her with a playful look in his eyes. The dragonflies having no clue what's going on watches with great interest. It seems like they were having a secret conversation among themselves. 

"Graw!! Rawr!! Ksssss!!" 

"Grawr!! Hiiiisssss!! Chirrup". 

This went on for a few more seconds before they both simultaneously turn their heads toward their new family and nod their heads. 

"I guess they like their new names". 

"We better head back home it's getting pretty late". 

"Awww, do we have to leave, mama?", Sparx whines. 

With one sharp look from his mother, he stops complaining and begrudgingly relents and follow his family to their home. The twins try to follow, but keep tripping over their paws. Eventually, they get the hang of walking and catch up with the family in no time. 

_\- - - -_

_That's a wrap. You now know how Spyro and Eclipse came to be. And this is where the first chapter in their adventure ends. If you liked how this story was going stay tuned for more. Take care now and never forget 'different is better than being normal'._

_\- - - -_


	2. Chapter Two: Growing Up With Gnats For Brothers

"Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One! Ready or not here I come!!", I shout.

My brothers and I decided to play hide-n'-seek to pass the time. Believe me, if it wasn't for these games we would be bored out of our minds. That is why I find myself scanning the swamp-lands in search of my brothers. I take a huge whiff of air signifying my plan to sniff them out. That's when a familiar scent enters my snout and a small smirk appears on my face for only a second.

For my plan to work, I have to be completely oblivious to my twin trying to sneak up on me. You see in our version of hide-n'-seek if you sneak up on the searcher and tag them then the game is over. Well whenever I play, no matter the role, I always come out on top. I guess it's just the perks of being better. Call me cocky but when you're the *aggravated sigh* runt of the litter you have to celebrate small victories. Just before Spyro was able to pin me down I back-flipped out of the way and landed albeit roughly on my paws. Spyro, on the other paw, fell face-first on the ground. When he got back up on his paws his face was covered in mud. 

"[HAHAHAHAHAHA](https://images.app.goo.gl/wFgsjkR7zjfmo3Rj9)!!!" 

"Laugh all you want, sis!!" 

"Oh, I will. I will!!" 

I laughed for three more minutes which annoyed Spyro more, but that wasn't the reason why I was laughing. I'm trying to make my eldest brother let out a frustrated groan so I can catch the little bug. He almost always makes a sound of annoyance when I laugh like a maniac. Spyro sensing my plan rolls his eyes at my antics. When I receive no response I laugh louder. Ten seconds go by and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Irritated I subconsciously let a small growl slip from my lips. Suddenly, out of the blue a flicker of light flashes briefly in my peripheral vision. I got you now you little pest. With my front paws splayed out I feel the earth beneath my paws. This helps make sure that I have traction on the ground so I don't slip when I break into a run. I wait with my tail swishing from side to side. Then I strike, I run to a nearby tree and head-butt it with all my might. In an instant, my two gnat brothers come crashing down. Sparx, the first to recover, flies up to my face before blowing a raspberry and taking off. 

"Hey, you yellow gnat I caught you fair and square!!"

Can you believe that he had the nerve to laugh? He laughed at me before taking off into the depth of the swamp. Growling in anger I run after my cocky brother not even caring if Spyro is following me or not. My only thoughts are to catch that little gnat.No matter how fast I run Sparx is always two leaps in front of me. If only I could jump that far to grab him. An idea quickly forms in my head. Maybe if I spread my wings the speed I am going will help make me catch that pesky fly. I quickly think it over before I mentally shrug my shoulders. Don't knock it until you try it, Eclipse. Bracing myself I leap into the air and before I touch the ground I spread my wings and to my utter shock I caught up with Sparx. My front paws stretch with all their might to reach him but alas the moment was ruined when I lost altitude and fell back on the ground. Not deterred in any way I try again. This time I began flapping my wings thinking it would help me pick up my speed. What I did not know was that if I kept that up I would start to fly. Sooner or later I figured it out when Spyro and Glitch yelled that I was flying. 

"Sis, you're flying!!! I can't believe it!!!"

"Way to go, Freckles!!" 

A huge smile takes form on my face and for once I forgot all about my goal to catch that gnat. Well, I would have if he didn't have a snide comment to say. "I can't believe it!! You're flying. I would be impressed if you ... weren't ... a ... runt", he states before zipping away from me before I had time to retaliate. With my mind too caught up in what he said I didn't see the tree until it was too late and crashed into it. Distantly I hear my brothers shout out to me. I tried to respond but my mind kept replaying what that gnat said to me. Normally when he calls me runt I can just brush it aside but now I don't know how to feel. One part of me wants to catch him and show him that there's more to me than just being the youngest. The other part of me wants to go home, curl up in a ball, and not talk until I calmed myself down.

Neither option was going to happen unless I can dislodge myself from this branch. My paw is stuck between these two branches and my tail is stuck in the one above it. So, I begin to free my tail first which is harder than it looks. If only the spikes could retract then I'd be free in no time. Since I was so focused on freeing my tail I failed to notice my necklace glowing a faint blue. What I did notice is that my tail spikes did retract, and by me pulling at that exact moment I threw myself forward which helps me get out of the tree but also causes me to fall into a nearby bush. Groaning from the impact I slowly get back on my paws only to fall back down when Spyro ran into me. 

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Should I go get mom!? What happened to your tail!?", he hastily asks me. The last part of his statement throws me off so I quickly bring my tail to my face and see that my spikes are ... gone? No, wait give me a sec. I concentrate on my tail for a few seconds before I throw it back and watch as my spikes return. Amazed by my new gift I repeat my actions three more times all the while laughing with glee. Faintly I heard that someone was talking. Confused I turn to Spyro and see that he was looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?", I ask directing my attention to my twin. 

"I was saying I'm glad to see that you are not hurt and that we should probably find Sparx then head back home". 

Oh, yeah the gnat. I let out a huge aggravated sigh. I silently beg with my eyes that we leave him and tell mom that a Frogweed got him. Spyro sent me a glare which made me roll my eyes in an exasperated fashion. Glitch not knowing what we were discussing looks at me than to Spyro than back at me before shrugging his shoulders. I simply shake my head. He wouldn't understand even if we tried to explain it to him. Not like we were planning on telling them anyway. Sometimes it's best if we keep this twin thing just a thing between, you know, twins. 

"Alright, just leave the tracking to me. If anyone can find him it's ... sadly ... me", I inform my brothers. With that being said I lift my head sniffing the air, after a few seconds I finally caught wind of where he is. I turn to my companions with fear in my eyes. Now, not a lot of things can frighten me but Sparx has gone somewhere we are never supposed to go to. He went to the _barren lands._

Yes, that's what I said. The _barren lands_!!!! Oh, you may not be afraid but that place is the most disturbing part of the swamp. You see, nothing ever grows there and I mean nothing. Yet, somehow there's a monster that roams the lands and if anyone were to trespass on its land they don't ever come back. I can't believe my idiotic brother went there. Why does he do the things he does? 

"Sis, please tell me he did not go to where I think he is?", my twin asks. I look him dead in the eye and at that exact moment, we both have fear in our eyes. 

"Guys, would you please tell me what's going on!?", Glitch demands. 

"Sparx, the little gnat, went into the ... _BARREN LANDS!!!_ ", I inform him. We all jump upon me saying the name. There's a rule between us that we never speak its name unless we have to and today is the day we break that rule. I withheld the urge to scream to the sun. It's not his fault that my brother is a dud. 

"Come on. If we hurry we may be able to escape the detection of the Frogweeds", I say before hopping over to the path that leads to the *gulp* barren lands.


End file.
